Skinchanger
by reddog24485
Summary: "If there is Black Hole of the Earth, then it is most definitely West City. For West City can suck the Light right out of a person. A rotting cesspool of the world's filth, given Name and Substance. Like a gangrenous limb of the world, that should be removed before it can infect the rest of the body." - Jon Snow. (Modern A.U. Neo-Noir.) Crime, Drama, Supernatural, Romance.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones! And I am in no way getting payed for writing this Fan Fiction.**

* * *

 _ **"Through me you pass into the city of woe:  
Through me you pass into eternal pain:  
Through me among the people lost for aye.  
Justice the founder of my fabric moved:  
To rear me was the task of Power divine,  
Supremest Wisdom, and primeval Love.  
Before me things create were none, save things  
Eternal, and eternal I endure.  
Abandon all hope, ye who enter here." - Dante's Inferno.**  
_

* * *

 **Skinchanger: Prologue.**

 _Nobody knows how Wargs came into being. Some believe that it was dark demonic rituals, back in an age long forgotten. While others believe it to be a fluke of evolution. Whatever the case, Wargs have been around for as long as recorded history. People whom possess animal like traits and abilities. The most famous among the Wargs are the five Great Families. The Targaryens, the Starks, the Lannisters, the Arryns, and the Baratheons._

 _To the outside world, the Five Great Houses are nothing more than powerful crime families. But to those of us in the Order of the Night's Watch. They are the most powerful of the various Warg families. The Starks of the North Side, with their Wolf's Blood. The Lions of Lannister, from the West Side. The Arryn's Falcons, on the East Side. And the Stag of the Baratheons, on the South Side. And for a time, these four families were united under the might of the fifth House, House Targaryen. Who were said to be the blood of the long extinct Dragons. At least until the Four Houses united to over throw House Targaryen._

 _Long has the Order of the Night's Watch, observers and chroniclers. Worked to hide the existence of the Wargs. Cleaning up their messes, keeping their bloody feuds from spilling over onto the outside world. In the thousands of years of the Orders existence, we have learned of the Legend of the Skinchanger! Prophecy says the Skinchanger will belong to three Warg families. They say that he will not only be able to summon the abilities of those families. Something in itself unheard of, as the child of two or more families will only inherit the abilities of_ one _of his parents. But they say that he will be able to actually change into the animals, of the houses he belongs to._

 _The Order has searched for this legend for countless centuries. For it is said that he well be the one to finally bring lasting peace to the families. Brother Aemon, my mentor and predecessor. Taught me this legend, in the hope that I will succeed where he failed. That I will be the one to find the Skinchanger, and to guide and help him in his quest to bring peace._

 _My Name is Samwell Tarly. And I am a Brother of the Order of the Night's Watch. A chronicler of the supernatural. A sworn keeper of the Peace. And I believe that I have finally found him. I have found the Skinchanger. Though he is not what I thought he would be. He knows not, what he truly is. Nor does he currently desire peace. But underneath his thirst for vengeance, I have glimpsed a kind heart. And I believe he will be the one. This is his story, The story of the Skinchanger._

 _ **Samwell Tarly. Keeper of Records; Order of the Night's Watch.**_

* * *

 **(A.N) Well as you can see, I started yet another story. This one just to keep me busy until I can get Internet again so I can start back on my other stories. Luckily with this one the plot is set in a Modern A.U. That in no way resembles Canon. So I don't need the Internet to check facts like I do with my other stories. This will also be my first Jon/Sansa Story. As I usually pair him with Daenerys, but I think I will be able to pull this off. Anyways shouldn't take me too long to complete first full chapter. Maybe two or three days. Hope you enjoy.**

 **While this is a non-profit story. Reviews are as good as gold with me. So please review.**

 **Reddog24485.**


	2. The Crow

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Game of Thrones or any of its Characters. This is a Non-Profit Fan Fiction.**

* * *

" ** _This is the moment I realize that our traumas never really go away. They live inside of us, in the deepest darkest pits of our own tiny hells. Cocked and loaded, waiting for someone to come along and pull the trigger."_ ― A. Zavarelli, Crow **

* * *

_If there is Black Hole of the Earth, then it is most definitely West City. For West City can suck the Light right out of a person. A rotting cesspool of the world's filth, given Name and Substance. Like a gangrenous limb of the world, that should be removed before it can infect the rest of the body. No honest person ever comes here by choice. So what does that say about me, I wonder? I was a babe, when my Mother fled this sinkhole with me, my Aunt and Uncle in tow. Changed our name, and hid us in East City. We were the only ones to make it._

 _So why return? What good could come of it?... Good? That almost makes me laugh. There can be no good in this City, but still here I am. But I'm not here for any Good. No! I'm here for Vengeance. Pure, Bloody, Vengeance! Someone has to pay, for what was done to my family. And By Blood and By Fire, they will pay!_

 _My Name is Jon Snow. But Snow was my Mother's maiden name. Unknown to all but a few, I was born with another name, Jon Targaryen! And I will avenge the deaths of my Father, my Grandmother, my Sister, and my Brother. Only my Grandfather's death was justified. Had they just stopped at him, than they wouldn't have to die themselves. They call me the Crow. Because I inherited my Mother's Warg abilities. That of the Crow. Unlike the others of my house who have the Dragon's blood._

 _It's fitting I suppose, as in Legend. Crows are the one's who carry the Souls of the Damned to the afterlife. And so too, will I be damning souls to the ever after. The only question now is... who first?_

 _ **Jon Snow. Aka: The Crow.**_

* * *

 **Skinchanger: The Crow.**

They say that those who seek vengeance should dig two graves. One for their enemy and one for themselves. As long as his enemies filled theirs first, he was okay with that. Of course before Jon was through, there would be more than just two graves dug. Five Houses, played a part in his families down fall. The four Great Houses of the Starks, the Lannisters, the Arryns, and the Baratheons. And the Minor House of the Tully's. Five Houses to take down the Dragon, But will it be five Houses that will Burn?!

Of the five, there were two whom he hated above the others. The Stark's actions were somewhat justified. If only because in his Grandfather's madness, he killed the former Head of House Stark, Rickard, and his Oldest son Brandon. The Tully's and the Arryn's were staunch allies of House Stark. So their actions to, were somewhat understandable. Depending on how things go, those three may yet make it through what is to come.

The other two however, will be shown no mercy!

It was hard for Jon to decide which of the two he hated more. The Lannisters, or the Baratheons. The Baratheons only rose up against his House because Robert, the Head of the House, desired Jon's mother Lyanna. And thought to get rid of his rival, Rhaegar, Jon's father. Not that it worked out for him. When news reached his mother of the deaths of his Father, along with the death of Rhaegar's ex-wife and two kids. His Mother fled, with what remained of his family and their fortune.

The Lannisters however... Theirs was an act of true betrayal! They had pretended to be his grandfather's allies. And when the time was ripe, they struck. Killing his grandfather, his older brother, sister, and his father's ex- wife, Ellie. Having lost the will to live, his grandmother died giving life to his Aunt. The Lannisters would pay the most heavy price, but Jon needn't get ahead of himself. Before he could make his move he needed to do his research. Find out all he can on the Five Houses. He would start with the Wolves, and go from there.

Jon had taken residence in an abandon warehouse on the North side. Having the top two floors converted into living space. While not quite as grand as he heard his families mansion had been, before Robert seized it. It was still quite nice, with lots of room. And the neighborhood that it rested in was as abandoned as the warehouse itself. So privacy wasn't an issue.

He needed to get a move on, the sun was about to set. And Night was when West City showed it's true face. Moving through his bedroom loft, Jon threw on a pair of black Jean, white wifebeater, and a black silk button down over shirt. Before he pulled on his shoulder holsters for his two weapons. The weapons were two twin black 1911's. Blackfyre, and Dark Sister, had been in his family for Generations. And now they were his. Jon topped his outfit with a black leather Jacket, to conceal his pistols. Pulling his long dark hair into a small ponytail. He headed to the parking garage.

Inside his garage was an assortment of cars. Such as a plain van for surveillance. To luxury cars and sports cars. Tonight though, Jon wanted to make an impression. So he chose his black 1970 Dodge Charger with blood red racing strips. With that, he was on the road.

First on his list to scope out was Eddard (Ned) Stark. This time of night on a Friday, there was only one place he would be. The Wolf's Den in White Harbor. The Starks got their start as Shine Runners during prohibition. The Starks had owned a slew of Speakeasies throughout the city. When Prohibition was lifted, the Starks had made more than enough to line the right pockets to get gambling legalized. Now instead of Speakeasies, they owned the most popular casinos in town. The greatest of which is the Wolf's Den.

While the Starks were a Crime Family, they did have a certain honor to them. When they placed a hit on someone, it was only the one the hit was placed on that died. No women, no kids. Rumor had it, that when Ned had learned what happened to Ellie and her children. It caused a rift to form between him and his one time brother figure, Robert Baratheon. It was that above all else, that made Jon consider not simply eliminating the Starks as he planed to do the Lannisters and Baratheons. As it appeared Eddard Stark really _had_ only been after his mad grandfather. Thirty minutes later, Jon pulled up outside the Wolf's Den.

"One scratch, and you'll pay in more than money." He told the young Valet, giving him his keys and a fifty dollar tip. Just to make sure.

Inside the doors, to right was a weapons check. As much as he hated to be parted with the twins, it was a necessary evil.

"Any weapons on you?" Asked an old burly man behind the bullet proof glass, who's name tag read Rodrick.

"Two." He replied, pulling his jacket. To show his guns to the man.

"Place them in the drawer." Said Rodrick, hitting a lever causing a retractable drawer. Much like what you would see at a bank to extend out and open. Jon did as instructed, and watched as the man tagged his pistols before placing a recite in the drawer.

"Keep up with that recite, or you'll not be getting these back." Said the old man.

"Just as long as I get them back in the same condition as I gave them." Said Jon as he took the recite and left. One pat down and metal detector later and Jon was headed to the bar. As he was walking to the bar, a soft melodic voice reached his ears. Looking to the stage, he saw beautiful young redheaded woman a few years younger than himself on stage singing. He recognized her instantly, as Sansa Stark. The Starks oldest daughter.

He had to admit, she was very beautiful. Tall with long flowing red hair, Blue eyes, and skin as white as alabaster. She was wearing a blue sequin dress, that hugged her curves nicely, with a slit up to her knees. Showing just enough cleavage to leave even him intrigued. Yes, Jon thought as he nursed his beer. Sansa Stark was the definition of Beauty.

But she was not whom he came here for. Getting himself enough chips to buy his way into a game of poker at one of the high roller tables. He headed off to find a game. Soon enough he found just the table. When he spotted a young man about his age with long red hair, a red beard, and blue eyes. Cleaning out the rest of the players. Robb Stark, Eddard's oldest son and heir to the Stark family fortune.

"Mind if I join?" He asked as he walked up to the table.

"That depends." Said the young Stark.

"Depends on what?" Asked Jon.

"On wither or not you mind losing all your money." Said the young wolf with a laugh.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know. As I've never really lost." Jon replied with a smirk. This caused the Stark Heir to laugh harder.

"Well, You're about to. You can have Loras's seat, as he's out of money for me to take. If I let him play any longer, I'd end up owning his Families Mansion at High Garden." Said Stark, Pointing at a seat that was occupied by a tall fellow with long brown curly hair. The guy looked like he could have easily been a male model.

"Fuck you, Stark." Said Loras with a smirk, as he got up giving the young Stark the finger.

"Sorry, Loras. But you're not my type. Now your sister on the other hand..." Said Stark, getting a laugh from the other two players at the table, and a scowl from Loras.

"Yeah, you can just stay away from Margaery." Loras said with a mock serious look on his face. "And I tell you that for your own benefit, Stark. Our grandmother would have you neutered."

This just caused Stark to laugh again, before he called out to Loras as the man was walking away. "See you next Friday, and tell your sister I said Hi!"

Once they three remaining players got the laughter out of their system, Stark turned to Jon and motioned to the empty seat. "Go on, take a seat."

Jon did as instructed. Once seated, Stark made the introductions. "I'm Robb Stark, to my right is my best friend Theon Greyjoy. And to my left is Renly Baratheon."

So this was the youngest Baratheon brother. Jon didn't really care one way or the other for Renly. As he had been too young at the time to have had any hand in the Coup that took down his family. Still if Renly got in his way he would go down too. "I'm Jon Snow."

"Well, Snow." Said Robb. "I hope you brought plenty of money."

"Oh, don't worry about that Stark." Said Jon, as the cards were dealt out. "Even if I didn't, I'll have plenty of money when I leave here."

This caused the young Stark to laugh again, and game was underway. Renly was the first to bow out, followed shortly by the Greyjoy heir. Though Theon stuck around nursing a beer as he watched the game. Now it was between him and the young Stark Heir. Robb Stark was good, Jon had to give him that. I guess being raised around Casinos well do that to you. Still, Jon had no intentions of losing.

Back and forth they went for a while, until finally Stark pushed the rest of his chips into the pot. Normally this would give Jon pause, as it signaled one of two things. Ether Stark was trying to buy his way out of a bluff, or he truly had what he thought was an unbeatable hand. Glancing at his own hand, Jon matched the bet. This would be the last hand of the game.

Seeing him match his bet, Robb Stark cracked a smile letting his poker face drop. So he truly did believe he had a winning hand. Laying his cards on the table, he called out "Full House!"

Jon let his face fall, as he let out the breath he was subconsciously holding. Before his face to cracked into a smirk. "That's a great hand, but I'm afraid it doesn't beat my Royal Flush!"

Jon watched as Stark's face went from grinning to gobbed smacked in an instant as he laid his cards out on the table for the young wolf to see.

"I lost?" Asked the young man in a stunned whisper. "I lost! I can't believe, I actually lost!"

This caused the Greyjoy heir to burst out laughing. "Haha! First time for everything, Stark."

"Shut up, Greyjoy!" Snapped the Young Wolf. Before he pointed at Jon. "You! You going to be in town for awhile?"

"For awhile, Yes." Answered Jon, as he collected his winnings.

"Good. Then be here next Friday." Said Robb, his smile returning. "I'll get us a privet room, and we can play us some real poker. I'm not taking this loss laying down."

"How was your game, Robb?" Asked a man in a dark blue business suit. He had long salt and pepper hair tied back into a pony tail with a neatly trimmed beard. And white gold wolf head cufflinks. This was Eddard Stark, the Patriarch of the Stark Household. He _ran_ the North Side of West City.

"I lost." Said Robb, growing somewhat solemn again. Before regaining his composure.

"You lost?!" Asked Eddard Stark in surprise. "Well that's a first."

"Father, I'd like you meet Jon Snow." Said Robb, pointing him out. "The one who beat me."

Jon, watched the Stark Patriarch's eyes widen slightly in recognition before he schooled his features, back into a neutral expression. "I pried myself on knowing all my High Rollers, perhaps you could join me for a drink, Mr. Snow?"

"It would be my honor, Mr. Stark." Said Jon as he excused himself from the table.

"Remember, Snow!" Called Robb, as Jon followed Eddard Stark. "Friday night, Be here eight sharp!"

Jon gave the young wolf a nod, as he followed the elder Stark into a privet room with a bar.

"What will you have?" Asked the old wolf, from behind the bar.

"Just a beer will do." Answered Jon, as he took a seat at the bar. "I have to drive home tonight."

Stark got them both a beer, before he took a seat opposite Jon at the bar. "So tell me _Crow._ What's The Golden Company's top Hitman, doing in West City?"

"So you know me?" Asked Jon after taking a sip from the long neck.

"Aye." Nodded Stark. "Word of your... exploits, have reached us even here."

"Well you needn't worry, I'm not on the clock." Said Jon. "I wonder, has word reached you that the heads of the Golden Company, were all found mysteriously killed about a month ago?"

"No, I can't say that it has." Said Stark in surprise. "So how long have you been in West City?"

"About a month." Said Jon, once again with his poker face on. This statement caused Eddard Stark's eyebrows to raise.

"So you took out your bosses?" He asked. "Why?"

Jon took a deep breath before letting it out. "When I went to work for them, I gave them one rule and one rule only. No women, no kids. They tried to force me to break that rule. Their first and last mistake."

"I see." Said Stark as he took a long drink from his beer. "So you came here to hide out until the heat blows over?"

"Partially true." Said Jon as he lend forward. "It's not by happenstance that I'm here tonight. I was actually hoping to meet you, Mr. Stark."

"Whatever for, Crow?" Asked the man.

"To tell you that the contract the company tried to force on me, was for you and your boys... all of them! Even the little one, Rickon, I believe? Oddly enough though, your females weren't a part of it. Not even your wife." Jon watched as the neutral expression left the elder Stark's face. Replaced by a look of shock, and anger.

"Do you know who placed the contract?" He asked in almost a growl.

"No." Answer Jon with a shake of his head. "But, I might be able to track them down for you... For a price."

"Tell you what, Mr. Snow." Said Stark looking Jon right in the eyes. "You bring me the Son of a Bitch who put the hit out on me and my boys, and I'll let you _name_ your price."

"Well then, Mr. Stark." Said Jon as he offered the elder Stark his hand. "I do believe we have a deal."

"You know? I knew a Snow once." Said Stark as he shook Jon's Hand. "Her name was Lyanna. You ever hear of her?"

"Afraid not." Said Jon with a straight face. "We Snows, unlike you Starks are pretty widespread."

"Too Bad." Stark Mumbled. Before he handed Jon a business card. "Call me when you have some information. Until then, Please enjoy my casino. If you need of anything, Just let me or my assistant Vayon Poole know."

Before anymore could be said. They were interrupted by a voice at the door. "Father, I'm headed home for the evening. Oh... I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in a meeting."

It was the girl who was singing earlier, Sansa Stark. Walking up to them, Jon was once again taken by her beauty. With her red lips, Blue eyes, and wavy auburn hair falling gracefully over her shoulder. She smiled alluringly as she stopped in front of Jon, and offered him her hand. "Hi, I'm Sansa Stark."

Remembering his courtesy. Jon took her hand and gave it a light kiss. "A pleasure, to meet you, Miss Stark. I'm Jon Snow."

Turning back to the elder Stark, Jon saw the man giving him a strange look. "Here is my card if you have need of me, Mr. Stark. Otherwise, I'll call you when I have that information you requested."

Turning to the young woman, he spoke once more before excusing himself. "Again it was a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Stark."

"Likewise." He heard her say softly before he left, heading to pick up his weapons.

* * *

Throwing his jacket onto the coat rack in his setting room. Jon reached in his pocket for his phone and placed a call.

"Hello?" Asked a voice sleepily.

"Dany, It's me." Jon answered. Dany was actually his aunt Daenerys, but Jon had always called her Dany. Growing up she had been more a younger sister than she ever was an Aunt. It has been just the two of them now for a while. After Jon's mother had past of cancer. And Jon's stupid uncle(Dany's Brother) Viserys, got himself killed when he insulted the leader of the Dothrakis( A notoriously violent Biker Gang, in the east.)

"Jon?!" Dany asked, now fully awake. "Is everything okay."

"Yes." Jon assured her. "I was letting you know everything is going according to plan. It won't belong now until I've earned the Stark's trust."

"And then we'll finally have our revenge." Said Dany. It never failed to amaze Jon how such a sweet voice could sound so cold.

"Yes, soon."

* * *

 **(A.N) Well that's the end of chapter one.** **What did you all think? I really want this Fic to have kind of a Sin City vibe to it. I don't know if I achieved that or not with this chapter, but hopefully it is still a passable chapter. Well anyways, don't be afraid to tell me what you loved, what you hated, and what you might like to see in the future. I live for Reviews.**

 **Reddog24485.**

 _ **P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.**_


End file.
